Total Drama Island Enter Maya and Serena
by Vanestea
Summary: Enter the two oracle twins, the bad girl, who sees good things, and the goody-goody, who sees bad things. Put them with their cousin, the host, and 21 campers, and what do you get? TDI REMADE, Duncan/OC DJ/OC, Gwen/Trent, Lindsay/Tyler, and others.
1. Not So Happy Campers 1 IP

_Just a note to readers…_

_Me and LORAINZ! *giggles* Are currently writing these by even and odd number…sorting… I'm writing all the odd numbers episodes, and she's doing the even numbers ones. I'll probably Upload some episodes out of order…but Don't worry, it won't be a mess for long…'kay?_

_Love joo ^^, not really, I've got my boyfriend, so…*sticks tongue out*_

"What's the big deal, Serena? I thought you were scared of snakes, not deep water" My sister, Maya, started teasing me. "SHUT UP!" I threw a life preserver at her. God…at least this is better than juvy. Maya recently broke me out of juvy to join her on a show our cousin, Chris, is hosting. Good thing too, heading off to out cousin's crappy reality TV show surprise. How do we know, you may ask? Maya and I are oracles; we can see the good and the bad things that happen to people.

"From the looks of it, Chris is done his intro" I chuckled, the boat driver nodding with a grin. Maya sighed, laughing a bit after, "That's Chris for you…he's always making BIG intros and…"

"Stupid puns?" I lay my head on my arms, which were crossed in front of my on the side of the motorboat. Ugh, the other thing I hate more than snakes…was deep water. It's just plain creepy. But…still stable, I look over at Maya…trying to seek out the resemblance, as usual. She has tan skin, but my skin was ivory white, or pale like Chris calls it. Others say that I look like my skin was built from china. Our faces had nothing in common, different eyes, different style, the only similarities are our dark brown hair and spazzy, yet sarcastic and random attitude.

So, we finally arrived at the retarded summer camp. God…can't Chris do anything right? Obviously not. By the time I looked up from my sulking, Maya was already on the dock with her luggage. "Oh crap!"

-IN PROGRESS, SORRY!-


	2. Not So Happy Campers 2 IP

All the campers stood over a 'freakin' huge' cliff, all in our swimsuits, all gasping. "This is it?" Serena said quietly to me "I've faced worse..." she added. "Hey, same here." Duncan apparently heard her and winked, Serena raised her eyebrow slightly and turned away, but when she did, I saw her smile and blush pink. "If you want to impress her, you're doing it the wrong way." I whispered to Duncan, my eyebrow also raised, Duncan flushed, and was about to insult me but Chris interrupted. "Okay! Today's challenge is free fall. You're first task is to-" "Jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake." I said as I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, everyone stared at me. "What?!" I cried "Chris already explained that me and my sister can see into the future! Don't stare... You're going to piss off Serena." I warned, stepping back and almost bumping into DJ.

"That's a piece of cake..." said Bridgette smiling, "If you look down," Chris grinned "you will see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with-" "Psychotic man-eating sharks." I said flatly, Chris frowned slightly, "Not cool Maya, stop doing that." I stuck out my tongue at him. "Inside that area is a 'safe zone' that's you're target area, which, we're pretty sure, is shark free." Chris smiled as he finished. "Excuse me?" said Leshawna, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually... survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below, inside these crates are the supplies you'll need for..." Serena cut him off, "The second part of the challenge, let me guess, building a hot tub?" I grinned at Chris' expression, "ANYWAY... the team with the best hot tub, gets the prize: a wicked hot tub party tonight! The losers, will be sending someone home." said Chris. I looked at Serena, who shrugged and looked as if she was about to say something but Chris interrupted again, he seemed to do that a lot, "Let's see... Killer Bass! You're up first!" shouted Chris.

Bridgette looked down into the water, "Oh wow... so, who wants to go first?" she asked, everyone was quiet, I rolled my eyes "I'll go." I said shortly, everyone looked at me amazed, they probably thought I was crazy. I simply shrugged and walked towards the edge, DJ stepped towards me and grabbed my arm, "Do you want to die girl??" Owen smiled "Hey! Don't sweat it guys! I heard that these shows always make the interns stunts first to make sure it's survivable..." he grinned. "C'mon DJ, ladies first!" said Duncan smugly. DJ frowned and let go of my arm. I walked to the edge and jumped. I think I landed in the 'safe zone' 'cause I saw a boat coming towards me an there was cheering from above. From above I heard Tyler jump in, but I my 'psychic power' told me that he would get hurt, "Tyler look out you're gonna hit the-" but it was too late, Tyler face-planted right into the edge of one of the buoys in the 'safe zone' "-buoy..." I said slowly "Never mind." Before I knew it, Serena, Bridgette, Geoff, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel and Harold had jumped in as well.

As I helped Serena onto the boat I saw DJ looked down at the water. DJ began to talk with Chris then, I could see that he was not gonna jump. He apparently rode down an escalator... wait a minute! CHRIS MADE US CLIMB UP THE FREAKIN' CLIFF WHEN THERE WAS A ESCALATOR??? WHAT THE HELL MAN?? Then, it was Courtney's turn (man, I hate her!) "Excuse me, Chris, I have a medical condition..." I heard Courtney all the way from the beach, "What condition?" asked Chris, probably still smiling. "A condition that prevents me from jumping of cliffs." she flatly (and loudly). "You can chicken out if you want, but it might end up costing you're team the win... and then they'll hate you!" Chris raising his eyebrow. "It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team, and I don't think none of them will jump." she said crossing her arms and glancing at the 'Screaming Gophers' team. "All right... here's your chicken hat." said Chris taking out another hat and plucking it on Courtney's head (serves her right!), "So! Let's tally up the results! Hold on..." he said just as I interrupted him "You're forgetting someone Chris!" I shouted to the cliff. Chris sighed, "Anyway... that's nine jumpers and two chickens... uh, we're missing one." he said frowning down at me and Serena from the top of the cliff.

The 'Killer Bass' waited at the bottom on the beach, then we heard an earsplitting squeal and apparently some one (obviously Sadie) jumped off the cliff, but the splash was way too big for one person. Oh okay, it's Sadie and Katie, so wait, Katie's in the 'Killer Bass' now? Before I knew practically all the 'Screaming Gophers' jumped in the lake. The I could see Owen at the top of the cliff, it looked like he was going to jump. Again, my 'psychic power' again told me that his splash was gonna be SO BIG, some people might drown, "Guys!" I said, everyone in the 'Killer Bass' turned to me, "We have to move." I said firmly. "Why?" asked Duncan, crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes "Because Owen's gonna jump off the cliff and could possibly drown us all! So move it!" I shouted, Duncan's eyes opened widely, he probably remembered the 'oracle thing'.

Everyone ran over to the woods while Owen jumped. And I was right, as soon as Owen hit the water, a huge wave hit all the campers on the beach. We all came out of the forest laughing, "Okay, that was kinda totally worth losing!" said Geoff. "Yes! Yeah! Who's the man?!" screamed Owen at the top of his lungs. From above we heard Chris on his megaphone, "And the winner is... the 'Screaming Gophers'!!" he shouted. Those crates look heavy for some reason... "Need any help with the crate?" I turned to see DJ smiling at me, I blushed and easily pushed my crate (I guess they weren't so heavy after all), "Thanks, but I got it..." I said, smiling and still blushing. DJ went red and walked to another crate. "So... Maya right?" DJ had caught up to me and was still a bit red, "Yeah..." I answered, "Can you really see stuff in the future?" I looked up, raising my eyebrow, I thought he was just asking me teasingly, but he actually looked... impressed. "Oh... uh... yeah, only the bad things though..." I said slowly as I felt my face going hot. "Wow, that's-" he started" Um... weird?" I asked, guessing aimlessly, "No, cool!" he finished. I blushed even redder.

Our conversation was interrupted by a shriek, "Ow!" it was Courtney (I STILL hate her), "I think I just got a splinter..." she said, it sounded like she was making an excuse. Serena came over and picked Courtney's crate with both hands, "Shut it and pick up you're crate!" she said dropping it again, "B****..." she muttered going back to her crate, Duncan watched apparently impressed with her. "Hey! I'm the only one with C.I.T. camping experience here... you need me!" she said. DJ, Serena and I looked at each other, rolling our eyes. Later on, Tyler put down his crate, "I've gotta take a whizz," he announced, walking towards the forest, I looked behind DJ at him Tyler

"It is now no longer needed to announce it to everyone... idiot." I went back to talking with DJ (I could see out of the corner of my eye that Duncan and Serena we're deeply in conversation... AWW!), "Hurry up, we're already behind." said Eva impatiently "Oh, I have to go too." said Katie, "You do? Oh my gosh! Me too!" said Sadie, I sighed, "Enough sharing people, just go!" I know Serena was growing impatient too, why does everyone feel like sharing personal secrets today? Katie, Sadie and Tyler walked into the woods. Then, Courtney suddenly slapped herself (man, what a freak!), "Ow... I think something just bit me." she said in her 'excuse tone', "What the heck was that? Did you just slap yourself?" asked Serena mildly, everyone laughed loudly. Then Katie, Sadie and Tyler came back out of the woods. "All better now?" asked Eva, "Can we just go? I think my eye is swelling up." asked Courtney with one hand over her eye. "That's great! Too bad nobody cares..." snapped Duncan, we all laughed again "And I think you're eye's gonna swell up really badly..." I said imitating her voice. And again, Katie and Sadie began pushing their crate.

Then, "Oh, I'm itchy, are you itchy too?" asked Sadie to Katie. "Totally itchy, really bad..." answered Katie, I rolled my eyes and sighed, I could tell it was going to be a long walk. "Ooh, it's really itchy now..." said Sadie (great, more personal comments...) "It feels like it's burning..." added Katie (even better). "Okay, I HAVE to scratch." said Sadie, "Grr! Enough with the personal commentary!!!" I shouted as Sadie and Katie scratched their butts like heck. "Oh, dear God, what ARE you DOING?" I asked, but then the 'psychic power' told me... again. "Oh nice going!" I said choking back a laugh. "What is it? You guys are WAY behind the other team, like, WAY behind." asked Chris who had popped up, yet again. "Ah! STOP DOING THAT!!" Serena shouted into Chris' face. "They squatted on poison ivy!" I said. "Their butts are itchy..." said Courtney at the same time. By the time Serena and I looked at Courtney, we practically rolled on the ground with laughter. Chris took a look at Courtney and saw her eye was HUGE! "**GAH! Oh my boxers that's bad!**"he said staring at her eye. "Told ya!" I said said crossing my arms. Katie and Sadie started bum-scooching themselves all around the beach.

"Stop running along the beach and get back to pushing your crates, Chris said we're behind." snapped Courtney. I was about to say something, but Serena interrupted by tackling her to the ground. "You listen and listen good!" She screamed at Courtney, who was shocked on the ground. "If you don't stop snapping at everyone-" she kept rambling on and on about how bad stuff was going to happen to Courtney. But, of course, I knew better. I didn't see Courtney getting beat to death... Yet. "Oh well." I said crossing my arms. "We're going to lose the challenge anyway..." I said. Everyone glared at me except for Bridgette, Geoff and DJ (they just raised their eyebrows) "What?" I asked (oh, right... I wasn't supposed to do that).

By the time we finally got to the camp, the Screaming Gophers were already starting to build their hot tub. "Finally." said Harold (he's kinda freaky). "Hey. What's up guys?" Trent greeted us as we all set our crates down. "Hey." I smiled at him, Izzy, Noah and Gwen. "Hi... Um?" Trent eyed me, trying to remember my name. "Maya." I waved, my cheery personality recharging. "Hey, I'm your former Killer Bass member, Izzy!" said Izzy, running up to shake my hand. "Hi. Yeah, I remember." I smiled, feeling better, the people in the Screaming Gophers were much nicer than some of the people in the Killer Bass (no naming names). "Trent." said Trent calmly, smiling. "Right," I teased the guy, "The one who had the fly stuck in his throat." I laughed a little. Surprisingly, He laughed with me, "And you're Gwen... Right?" I asked the one who I thought was Gwen. "Yeah." she said, smiling at my friendliness. I noticed that the one who I thought was Noah, was looking at me without saying anything. "And you're Noah, aren't you?" I asked, smiling. Noah blinked and nodded.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" asked Leshawna, who had popped up from one of the crates. "They're... getting a drink..." said Serena. "Yeah... If drank with their butts." Harold mumbled to Ezekiel, who laughed "Ha! That's funny." he said.

-Also in progress…I apologize for LORENA *glares*-


	3. The Big Sleep: Episode 3

I didn't get along with Courtney in the first place, but this was just brutal. Being a pest was one thing, but starting rumors about me and spreading them around camp, so that even Chef Hatchet knew? That was a big mistake.

"Just get over it" Beth encouraged. I glare at her. "What gives you the right to respond to my problems?" I barked back, and she winced where she stood two campers down from me. I stood between Maya and DJ. He seemed to agree that what Courtney did was harsh, and Maya wanted to kill her just as much as I did, maybe less.

"Telling everyone that you're both stalkers was really harsh" Bridgette approached me, and I could see Courtney in the distance. I could also see Heather smirking beside Maya. "What are you smiling at, pinky!?" I grabbed her by the collar and flung her onto the floor. She glanced at me, then to Bridgette, frightened. "Take it easy, Fire-Breathing Dragon…We've got work to do!" Chris stepped forward from his trailer, which he never used in the first place. Courtney was now wedged between Duncan and Geoff, who stood beside Bridgette. Gah…I wanted to strike her from where I stood.

"Morning Campers, Hope you slept well-" Chris started, but was interrupted by Heather. "Hi Chris…you look really buff in those shorts" She winked. "I know!" He winked back. I half gagged, and Maya did too, holding onto DJ for support. I know I'm not one to be pointing fingers, and if Maya could read my thoughts, she'd probably kill me for saying this, but I think she's got something for DJ. Sure…I might like Duncan a BIT, but that doesn't mean she can poke fingers at me and not get killed for it.

"Ok. I hope you're all ready 'cause your next challenge begins…In exactly one minute!" Chris took a quick peek at his watch, the one he got for Christmas from his producers last year…I remember. "Oh…excuse me!" The large guy…I assume to be 'Owen', "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast!" He smiled nervously. God…I rolled my eyes in self pity. Poor guy has eating issues. I feel sorry that after the next challenge the sleep-a-thon will be to hard for him. Yeah…Already know what Chris is planning. "Ohhhh…."- Chris gives one of his, 'trick-up-my-sleeve', smiles-"You'll get breakfast Owen.". He glances evilly at everyone else. "Right after you guys finish your 20 kilometer run around the lake!". "Oh! So you're funny now! You know what I think is funny?!" Eva lunges for him, but Duncan and Geoff hold her back. And then SHE appears.

"Eva…try to control your temper" Courtney whispers sarcastically. "SHUT IT, You have NO right to say a word until-" I lost utter control, and pounce on her, punching her face a couple times while Maya watched menacingly. Bridgette and Leshawna pull me off her, and I keep on throwing punches, hitting Chris once. "YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU!?" I scream at him, some other gophers wide-eyed and scared. "A little…"- He grins-"You have 30 seconds!". Everyone is glancing at me, surprised, and some went to the aid of Courtney. I just turned my head to them, and lined up. I could hear Maya and DJ following me and trying to catch up.

"Ready Campers…"-Chris stood beside all of us-"Go!". I couldn't stand there with those people any longer. I ran my fastest, and managed to stay in front, while Maya stayed behind me by a bit.

It had been a good hour now, and I could recognize the way we were running now. We were close and almost at the build-up to the sleep-a-thon. As usual, I was by myself, running with my hair in my face and sweaty hands. Strangely…my piercings hurt, and they weren't even involved. To my surprise…someone else was building to my speed, my level among the campers. I couldn't see who though…I was exhausted and my eyes were fogged up. But I tried to squint, and made out the figure of Duncan beside me.

"How the hell are you up here?" I glare at him, he doesn't look over. "Ha…this is nothing compared to what we do back in juvy." He smiles, still looking forward. "You're bluffing" I look away from him. He wasn't getting to first base, that's for sure. "No, seriously, they make us do like-". "80 kilometers around the recreational halls" I respond, forcing my self to speed up. I have a challenge to win; I have no time to have friendship of any kind but sisterhood friendship. He wasn't giving up though. "Yeah!"- He catches up again, not the least out of breath-"Exactly! How would you know? You some kind of parole officer?". "No…I just got out of juvy for pyrotechnics" I tell him plainly, I could already see the Main Lodge, so this chit-chat would end soon. "I see…" Duncan was getting the point. He could tell I was trying to get rid of him, but instead, he punched me in the arm and run off. "Beat you there!". And for the first time since me and Maya re-united last week…I smiled, and chased after him.

"We just lost the challenge!" Courtney went on a rampage, growling in the faces of all but me and Maya's. "Wait…if they lost…that means we won the challenge!" Gwen rejoiced, and Noah, who had passed out on the table, awaked and cheered with the other gophers. I slammed my head onto the table, and a crack formed where it landed. "Doesn't that hurt?" Duncan asked from across the table, looking concerned. "Actually….yeah…" I lifted my head a rub it pre-cautiously.

"Hold your horses guys! That wasn't the challenge!" Chris grinned mockingly. Man that dude loves to smile evilly at you. "What did you just say?" Gwen stared wide-eyed, and stepped forward without reason. Acting the part I already knew would come; I cleared my throat, and let my jaw drop, looking convincingly like I was surprised. Chris stepped up to a purple curtain, and waved his hand as it pulled back. "Who's…hungry?" a large buffet table appeared behind the curtain, and Owen lunged forward with no hesitation, followed by everybody else, including myself. What!? I can't help it!!!

The table was now completely empty, and every camper moaned and clutched their stomachs in pain and indigestion. "Alrighty! Time for part 2 of your challenge!" Chris jumped up from behind the table with his mega-phone. "You really gotta stop doing that" Maya half-glared at him while attempting to hold her stomach. "I thought eating was the second part!" Owen wiped turkey seasoning off of his face unsuccessfully. "What more do you want from us!" Gwen cried. I place my hand on her shoulder, while flinching at the grasping pain. "A lot of things Gwen...he also doesn't want to be a 40- year old virgin and wants a pool table in his basement". "Weird skater chick and weird Goth girl are right, haven't we been through enough?" Heather also flinches. "Don't ever ask him that!" Maya hisses from across the room. "Let me think about that…"- Chris looks puzzled for a moment-"No!". He jumps down from the table and shouts into his mega-phone, "It's time for…the Awake-a-thon!".

"Ohmigosh…this SUCKS!" I slam my head onto the floor. "You have a habit of doing that, don't you?" Duncan sits himself beside me. "What do YOU want?" I glare at him, my glare falling off a bit. Yeah…I enjoy his company, but I wasn't about to let him know now, was I? "I dunno…just a bit bored, and Duchess of Boring-ness over there isn't as interesting as the Punk Princess." He smirks evilly, lying back against the tree stumps behind us. "Hmm…never been called that before" I smile, lying against the opposite stump. "Jesus, how long had it been?" He starts again. "Ummm, well….Owen's out and so are Katie and Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Tyler, Lindsay, Be-". "Yeah, if I wanted a list, I would have asked for one!" He glares harder than before. He must be a grumpy person passed 20 hours. "Alright…it's been at least 24 hours" I glare back.

"Once….upon a time" Chris started. "Oh no!" I shoot up from the log I was still lying against "He's bringing out the boring village stories!". "What are you talking about?" Duncan glares at me. Maya glances at us from behind. "It's his gay stories that will put anyone to sleep…it's actually a fool-proof plan.". Already a couple of people were passed out on the floor, and Chef came running out in a pixie costume, and equipped with pixie dust. "What the ****?" Maya glared suspiciously, then noticed DJ passed out against the tree. "Hey! You left me alone!" She whined. Me and Duncan laughed, "Don't count on the Jocks, they turn on you!" Duncan smirked.

"So what did you get sent to Juvy for?" You were on your back now and extremely tired, but Duncan kept you awake. "Pyrotechnics and other things" He yawns. "Tired loser?" I grinned, crossing my legs and flicking my right foot now and again. He chuckles inwardly, and flips onto his stomach. I could feel him staring at my head. "What are you staring at?" I pull my head up, and look at him upside down. "Nothing" He answered in a sarcastic way. "Liar" I flipped over onto my stomach too, and stared blankly at him instead. It stayed that way for a couple of minutes, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I laugh loudly, and everyone seemed to glare. "Oh…very cute you two" Courtney pierces an imaginary hole through my forehead. Jealous. I laughed again, this time, sitting up and holding out my hand for support.

I started to notice that Maya was really quiet, and looked over at her, to find her sleeping all curled up in a ball. "Pfft…it's like her". "Like her how?" Duncan's hand rested on my shoulder. "Are you gonna hang around me all the time now?" I sighed, smiling to myself. "No one else who can properly stand me anyway" He rolls his eyes, sitting back down and closing his eyes. "Hey!" I yelp, "Don't leave me alone!" There weren't any other people awake now, other than Gwen. "Hmm, so now you need me?" He smiles, his eyes still closed. "N-no…It's just, that you'll look like such a loser when you lose to a girl" Muhaha, nice cover up dork-ahontas, I secretly face palmed myself. Duncan shrugs, and opens his eyes again. "Fine, Punk Princess, I'll stay up…" But he reared his head around me and caught glimpse of Gwen falling asleep.

"The history of Canada, a pop-up…". "Oh my god…no!" I face-palm again, and almost fall asleep. My eyes were so heavy; they were probably read to fall through my face. Just then, Duncan fell face first into the floor. "Duncan!" Shit…that's not fair…I expected him to last longer. Chris grinned, and then gave me the signature "Eyebrow look", "Shut it Chris…" I mumbled, nudging Duncan's shoulder with my foot. "Nghh…go away" He moans, pulling his arms up around his head. "Pathetic…" Heather snorted. I shot back a look at her, and continued to kick Duncan until he pulled me down by the leg. "You're such a loser!" I growled at him, and he laughed, and then continued to sleep.

Then it was just me and Trent. And he was totally going to fall soon. I had this locked up. "Oh yeah…Serena" Chris slammed his book shut, and Chef Hatchet appeared next to him. "W-What?" I answered nervously; everyone else who fell asleep earlier was now awake and watching me and Trent. "Chef Hatchet has a job for the winner of this challenge…" They both grinned and laughed in my face. And gasps were heard. So I looked over, and Trent face-planted into the floor. "S***…I hate you Chris, so what are you going to do…Chef?" I glared nose-to-nose with Chef Hatchet. He laughed his evil laugh, and then said very slowly, "Cleaning the Kitchen floors". Oh….my…gosh, I stepped empty-mindedly to the nearest tree and slammed my head into it multiple times. "Anyway…The Killer Bass win!"

So that night, Eva got voted off, Maya and DJ conversed some more, and me and Duncan are friends. Very….violent friends. Rawr, I scrubbed the kitchen floor in hard circles. Stupid Chef and his toenail clippings. "Want some help?" A voice enters the Main Lodge. I smirked to myself and rolled my eyes. "No Duncan, I don't need any help, thank you". "You sure?" He sits himself down on the Killer Bass's side. "Yep" I sat up, with my hands on my lap. "Should you be sleeping?" I smiled. "Nah…It's cool…you look helpless" He grins mockingly. "Oh really?" I raise my eyebrow slowly. "Like a housewife actually" He starts laughing at me, and I through the dirty brush at him. "Gah! Chef's toenails were on that!" He gasps for air. "I know…right?" I giggled evilly, mocking in a Lindsay tone.


	4. Sucky Outdoors: Episode 5

"Campers…Today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills" Chris smiles. He had gathered all of us up at the campfire area for our briefing. "I'm not gonna lie to you…some of you may not come back alive". Everyone gasps. "Just joking" He laughs. "All you have to do is spend one night in the woods". Great…another mentally challenging task. Looks like Noah had an impression on me. "Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest…you just have to find it" Chris grinned. "You've been an evil little dude ever since you were 3, man" Maya frowns. "Suck it up…oh! And watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in pre-production" He smirks back. Courtney snags the map and compass from Duncan. The fog-horn sounded, and everybody else got up wearily.

"Ugh…I hate the outdoors…" In the corner of my eye, I could see Katie and Sadie stopping by a berry bush.

"Wow…you pitch a tent like a guy!" Geoff smiled at Bridgette. I snorted a laugh. "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy?". Bridgette was giving him a confused and offended look. "I mean…you're not all girly about getting dirty and stuff" Nice way to save your ass genius. "Gee…thanks" She responds flatly. I smirk to myself and start the fire. "What's for dinner women, I'm starving" Duncan grins evilly at Courtney. "I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response" She flips her head back and glares. "W****" I mumble. "What?" She switches her glare to the back of my head. "Nothing ^^" I smile.

An owl hooted in the distance. Bridgette stiffened up beside DJ. "Relax…it's just an owl" He comforts. "Sorry…I just get really freaked out in the forest" She frowns and lowers he head. "Pfft…there's nothing to worry about" I rolled my eyes. "This reminds me of a really scary story I heard once" Duncan leans back on his palms. "Ha…tough guy like you getting scared about a random horror story?" Maya chuckled. "Awesome…tell it man!" Geoff shifts around in his seat a bit, excited. "Are you sure? 'Cause the story that I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore" He responds, faking a sympathetic face. "Ooo…we're sooo scared!" Courtney rolls her eyes. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you". So he starts telling the story.

"So suddenly, they hear this 'tap, tap, taping' on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out and by now even the guy was a little bit scared". Everyone was watching Duncan wide-eyed and flustered with fear. I have to admit, it was a pretty gruesome story. "So he turned the car on and stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed!". Courtney was biting her nails on the other side of the circle. "Because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook". DJ jumped beside me, "Stop it, chicken!" I hissed in his ear. "Some say that this killer still exists, in these very woods, he could be anywhere actually, maybe even right…" Duncan quickly pulls out his hand, which was replaced by a hook, "HERE!". Everyone screamed, and yes…even I screamed. "You are such a loser!" Me and Courtney yelled at the same time. Weird. Duncan was laughing his ass off. I snorted to myself and took out the pistol in my back pocket, "Dork". I slipped away from the team while they bitched at Duncan.

Yeah, I like walking around with a gun, alright? It makes me feel dangerous. It also proves that, I turned around and shot a tree which spilt, I have mad aim. That's going to provoke some mad Maya-ness. Tree-hugger. "You're so mean! Poor trees!" Maya jumped up on my back, forcing me to the floor. "Gah! Did you HAVE to force me to the floor? God…" I glare at her in the darkness, sweeping her of me and dusting off my jeans, "YOU SUCK!" She looked around, and picked up a pine cone, attempting a throw at me. I raised my trusty 'Cerberus II' and demolished of it. "If that hit me, I would have shot you, you do know that right?" I frowned, lowering Cerberus to my hip. "No…you wouldn't of" Maya stuck her tongue out at me, then, she hyper-ly linked her left arm with my right. "Now, let us go! You wouldn't want Duncan worrying" She self-grinned. "SHUT UP! Does DJ know about this?" I self-grinned back at her. "Grr…I'm totally going to make you fly after this challenge".

Maya and I were almost back to the campsite when Geoff and DJ (very slowly), came running through the bushes. "Are you guys ok? We heard some gun fires and noticed you two were gone!" Geoff stands wide-eyed beside a knee-shaking DJ. "Y-Yeah…" He kind of slid a bit closer to Geoff, cautiously looking around. "Pfft…I was just doing a little target practice and tree-hugger over here disturbed me" I playfully smirk at her. She frowns, skipping over to DJ and pulling him along back through the bushes to the campfire. "…She likes him" Geoff grins to me. "No doubt…eh?" I smiled.

By the time we returned to the camp, Courtney was all over us. "What is wrong with you? If you got eaten by a bear, we would have lost the challenge!" She barked. "Excusé…Me and Maya have great hearing, Chris is just trying to punk us and I. HAVE. WEAPONS!" I glare down at her; obviously I was a bit taller than her. "Do you REALLY think I would have let myself go without a fight? And what's YOUR problem? You're than one who cares more about the game then your teammate's welfare!". "Whatever, you wouldn't have been an important loss anyways" She turned away. Maya and I gasp. We both took pistol paintball gun from my pockets and shot her in the back. "Ah!" She fell face first into the dirt, while me and Maya paintball "TULS" on her back. "You're so going to hear from my lawyers!" She screamed as we tied her up to a tree.

"Serena…" I twist the side of my mouth, opening my eyes with an unsatisfied look on my face. "We gotta move over" Maya continues. "Mmm…why?" I turn over again, attempting to sleep. "Bridgette burned the tent down." I could visualize a disdain look on her face. "Ugh…" I lifted my self quickly off the floor, "What!". Everybody was awake, and Courtney was untied. Damn. "That's just great Bridgette! Now we have NO WHERE TO SLEEP!" She squeals. "Yo, Drama Queen, RELAX!" Duncan makes calming motions with his hands, "Yeah Lady, cool your jets, it's fine" I encourage, and he smiles at me. "Fine? It's FINE! Things couldn't possibly get worse!" She reacted badly. A spark awakens my mind. "NEVER SAY THAT AROUND-" Maya and I started, but then it started to rain. Courtney screams, and quickly DJ grabs a giant leaf and holds it over the whole team. "Nice big guy" We give props to each other.

I could hear birds chirping already. Ugh, my back hurt like hell. Now…why was I extremely comfortable? I slowly opened my eyes and catch a glimpse of black and green. "Wha-" Again, I open my eyes, this time I moved my head up a little. "Morning sunshine" Duncan grins. "Oh my god!" I fling my self back. "You F****** pig! You were cuddling me!". "I was calming laying on my back and trying to catch a few Z's… It was YOU that was cuddling ME" He lifts himself up as well. "You are such an ogre" I hiss through my teeth. "I've been called worse" He lies back down again. This time I gripped his collar and pulled him up again. "Oh really? Have you been called a two-timed, back stabbing, lying little," I continued to scream swears and curses at him until my throat was sore, then I threw him to the ground. "Have you been called that?" I kicked him where it hurt and stormed off to awaken Maya.

Leading the team with Maya, we quickly ran forward to the campfire and caught up to Chris. Throwing myself a bit, I slid on my sneakers and shot dust across the stumps. "We're the first ones back!" Courtney rejoiced. Maya looks at me, with a worried expression. "Oh crap" I face-palm myself. "What?" Duncan looks at me, confused. At that moment, Heather and the Screaming Gophers ran from the forest. "Oh know…they beat us here, it's all YOUR fault" She pushes Owen over. "Not so fast gohperinos! It seems the Killer Bass are missing a few fish!"

Courtney pipes up. "Oh you mean Katie and Sadie? We're pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night". "Darn shame" Duncan adds, shaking his head sympathetically. Just then, Katie and Sadie burst through the woods, patches of dirt covering their clothes. "We made it!". I glared at them while they hugged each other. "Are you guys finished your little love fest?" I smiled sweetly at them. They both nodded. "Good, because of YOU WE JUST LOST THE CHALLENGE!". "And you gophers get an all expenses paid trip to…". "The Tuck shop! Oooo….FUN! We don't all get marshmallows and rainbows Chris!" I interrupted him.

Ugh…I envy them; I though to myself as me and Maya passed by the Gophers in their hot tub. Just then, Owen, Gwen, and Trent called us over. "Hey guys!" Gwen smiles, offering us some of the chips she was holding. "We really hope you guys don't get voted off tonight, for our sake" Owen throws up, and then turns to us again. "Pfft" I chuckled to myself, "No way…we're not leaving yet". "Well…you guys are great competitors, and just to let you guys know it…here!" Trent throws me and Maya a box of 'Chocó-dimes' each. "Hey…thanks man!" We open the boxes at the same time.

Katie had just been voted off, and I was laughing my head off at Sadie, who was balling at the dock. She eventually pulled off a piece of it later. "Chris is gonna be mad" Maya smiles. "I know…eh?" I continued to eat the 'Chocó-dimes'. But in the corner of my eye, I could see the screaming gophers approaching.


End file.
